1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine to which one or a plurality of copying machines are connectable by a dedicated cable and which has a tandem function for distributing image data read by one of the copying machines among the plurality of copying machines and causing the copying machines to perform copying processing.
2. Description of Related Art
A copying machine to which one or a plurality of copying machines are connectable by a dedicated cable and which has a tandem function for distributing image data read by one of the copying machines among the plurality of copying machines and causing the copying machines to perform copying processing to improve productivity has already been developed. In doing copying utilizing the tandem function, however, no attention has been paid to circumstances where mode setting is performed for utilizing a function which is available in only parts of the plurality of copying machines. In order to utilize the tandem function, therefore, it has been necessary that all of the plurality of copying machines connected to one another have the same functions.
When only one of the two copying machines connected to each other by a cable has a stapling function, for example, the tandem function cannot be utilized. Even if both the copying machines respectively have duplex copying functions, for example, the tandem function cannot be utilized when the duplex copying function of one of the copying machines is at fault.
An object of the present invention is to provide a copying machine capable of utilizing, even when the functions of a plurality of copying machines connected to one another by a cable are not the same, a tandem function in the range of the function common to the plurality of copying machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copying machine capable of causing, when the functions of a plurality of copying machines connected to one another by a cable are not the same, only parts of the copying machines to execute jobs in response to the selection of the functions provided in the parts of the copying machines.
A copying machine according to a first aspect of the present invention is a copying machine to which a cooperative copying machine can be connected by a cable and which can perform a tandem function for distributing a job to the cooperative copying machine and causing the cooperative copying machine to execute the job. The copying machine comprises a mode setting section for setting the copying machine to a tandem mode for performing the tandem function; a common function judging circuit for judging, when the tandem mode is set, a common function provided in both the copying machine and the cooperative copying machine; a function selection input accepting circuit for accepting only function selection input relating to the common function judged by the common function judging circuit and bringing selection input of a noncommon function which is not provided in either the copying machine or the cooperative copying machine into an acceptance inhibited state; and a function setting circuit for setting the copying machine in order to perform the function accepted by the function selection input accepting circuit.
By this construction, when the functions of the plurality of copying machines connected to one another by a cable are not the same, the copying machines can be caused to perform copying processing in the tandem mode only with respect to the function common to all the copying machines.
A copying machine according to a second aspect of the present invention is a copying machine to which one or a plurality of cooperative copying machines can be connected by a cable and which can perform a tandem function for distributing a job to the cooperative copying machines and causing the cooperative copying machines to execute the job. The copying machine comprises a function selection instruction issuing section for issuing an instruction to select the function; a job start instruction issuing section for starting the execution of the job corresponding to the function selected by the function selection instruction issuing section; a function judging circuit for judging whether or not the function selected by the function selection instruction issuing section can be performed by any of the copying machine and the cooperative copying machines; a function setting circuit for setting a specified copying machine which the function judging circuit judges can perform the function in order to execute the job corresponding to the function; and a job control circuit for causing the specified copying machine to perform the function set by the function setting circuit upon issuing the instruction to start the jobs by the job start instruction issuing section.
By this construction, in a case where the functions of the plurality of copying machines connected to one another by the cable are not the same, when the functions provided in only parts of the copying machines are selected, copying processing can be performed only by the parts of the copying machines.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.